halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flota del Covenant
La Flota del Covenant fue el gran componente naval-espacial de las Fuerzas Armadas del Imperio Covenant. Sus funciones incluían el combate nave a nave, el bombardeo orbital, el despliegue de cazas y bombarderos y el desplegue de fuerzas terrestres. En su apogeo, el Covenant desplegó miles de naves de guerra, la mayoría capaces de llevar combatientes, naves, tropas de infantería y vehículos. Después de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, la mayoría de los componentes navales cayeron bajo el control de los diversos Remanentes del Covenant. Cada unidad de la Flota del Covenant era esencialmente una Armada totalmente balanceada, dándole un nombre único, con connotaciones religiosas similares a sus naves y mundos coloniales, nombrados de acuerdo a sus creencias. Aunque las fuerzas navales colectivas del Covenant en algunos contextos eran nombrados como la Armada del Covenant, es evidente a partir de la organización de su ejército que el Covenant no mantenía las ramas militares de la misma manera como el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas y los militares humanos tradicionales. Historia Gran Cisma A lo largo de la mayor parte del conflicto civil del Covenant, conocido como el Gran Cisma, los militares del Covenant violentamente se escindieron entre los que seguían creyendo las palabras de los Jerarcas y los que siguieron al Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam y se opusieron al dominio de los Profetas. A medida que la batalla se prolongaba, el Profeta de la Verdad transfirió formalmente el mando de la Flota del Covenant a los Jiralhanaes, un cargo que ocupaban exclusivamente los Sangheili. Los Separatistas Covenant aniquilaron la flota principal de los Covenant durante la Batalla de la Instalación 00. Poco después del estallido del Gran Cisma, los números de los Separatistas se redujeron por un par de desastres. La Alianza de Exultación Gozosa, la Flota Combinada del Propósito Justificado, encabezada por el Almirante Imperial Xytan 'Jar Wattinree a bordo del Supercarguero Sublime Transcendence, fue destruida por un Dispositivo Nuclear NOVA. En Onyx, un grupo de batalla encabezado por el Crucero Pesado Incorruptible fue destruido por los Centinelas Forerunner que componían al planeta artificial. Debido a este caos, la única flota Sangheili para luchar en las últimas batallas de la guerra fue la Flota de la Retribución, que fue comandada por el Carguero de Asalto Shadow of Intent. Durante las Batallas de Voi y del Arca, la flota leal liderada por Jiralhanae se limitó principalmente a la Flota de Verdad, que superaba en 3 a 1 a las naves Sangheili en el momento del inicio de la Batalla de la Instalación 00. Esta flota estaba formada por una serie de Cruceros de Batalla y Cargueros de Asalto, liderados por el Acorazado Forerunner. Organización El título del comandante de la flota variaba en función del tamaño y la extensión de la flota misma. Mientras que las flotas pequeñas o grupos de batallas temporales eran guiadas por Maestros de Flota, las flotas más grandes eran comandadas por Comandantes Supremos. También hubo casos en que una persona con el título de Maestro de Nave tuvo el mando de una flota. Los individuos de más alto rango de una flota se reunían en un grupo conocido como el Consejo de Maestros. En algunos casos, un Profeta Menor o un San 'Shyuum Consejero se encontraban junto a una flota como representante del Sumo Concilio. Muchas flotas conocidas parecían consistir en un centenar de naves espaciales de todos los tipos y variaciones, siendo guiadas por una Nave Insignia prominente, que a menudo era un Carguero de Asalto, o en raros casos, un Supercarguero. Naves Capitales, tales como los icónicos Cruceros de Batalla, así como numerosas Fragatas y Destructores, solían servir como escoltas a la nave insignia. Las flotas eran alimentadas por numerosas naves de logística, tales como las Naves de Apoyo Agrícola, que ser organizaban unidos a las flotas de naves de guerra, aportando alimentos y suministros. Un número de legiones de combate a menudo se unía a una Flota Covenant particular, estacionándose a bordo de las diversas naves de guerra disponibles. Flotas Combinadas Una Flota Combinada, como su nombre lo indica, se componía de múltiples flotas más pequeños y estaba dirigida por un Comandante Supremo, o si el tamaño era suficiente, un Almirante Imperial. Estas flotas tenían deberes más grandes, como la protección y vigilancia de regiones enteras del espacio controlado por el Covenant por su cuenta. Estas flotas podían tener varios cientos de naves. Gran Caridad estaba custodiada por una flota combinada en todo momento. Algunas flotas combinadas se formaban sobre una base estrictamente temporal, orientada a la ejecución de determinada tarea, tal como una gran invasión de un sistema enemigo clave. Clasificación de Naves Las clases de naves de guerra dedicadas eran raras en el Covenant, ya que las flotas tenían que realizar tantas misiones relacionadas con el comercio y el transporte así como con la conversión y el cumplimiento. Aquellas dedicadas a la eliminación de amenazas y el cumplimiento de los deseos de los Profetas generalmente se asignaban a las flotas expedicionarias de largo alcance y se mantenían lejos de Gran Caridad, un desagradable recordatorio de que el Gran Viaje no podía completarse sin violencia. Ejecutores Los Ejecutores de la Armada del Covenant no tenían un rol preciso excepto para la violencia; estaban diseñados sólo para la conveniencia militar. Afortunadamente para la humanidad, tales naves eran demasiado peligrosas para ser fácilmente disponibles en tiempos de paz, y la naturaleza de sus misiones significaba que relativamente pocos estaban disponibles para las flotas del Covenant en los primeros años de la guerra. Aquellas naves fueron llamadas desde lejanos lugares por los Profetas en su campaña contra los humanos, pero ganaron poco honor por su lúgubre trabajo. Halo: Warfleet Examinadores Tripulados por aquellos con experiencia en batalla y de fervor indiscutible, los Examinadores del Covenant eran naves extraordinariamente poderosas comisionadas en tiempos de gran necesidad, y asignadas sólo a aquellos que habían demostrado ser a la vez juiciosos en acción y verdaderamente audaces. Sus misiones determinaban el destino de mundos enteros y especies, y sólo los Jerarcas podían otorgar la aprobación del Ministerio para activar, tripular y desplegar una de estas míticas naves. Procuradores Los Procuradores del Covenant y otras naves auxiliares proporcionaban sustento y diversión y nunca estuvieron directamente bajo las órdenes militares o gobernadores, aunque sus misiones estaban tan estrechamente alineadas que los desacuerdos eran raros. Estas naves contenían Forjas de Ensamblaje, cultivos de alimentos para masivos centros de recursos y Huragok necesarios para reparar mecanismos vitales Forerunner. La disponibilidad de los Procuradores nunca fue un problema durante la época dorada del Covenant. Naves de Ataque Cualquier nave militar del Covenant que no garantizaba el lugar de Maestro de Nave y honor asociado era considerada una Nave de Ataque. Su rol era ambiguo entre los Comandantes Sangheili que no la consideraban una verdadera nave de guerra y no eran consideradas en los planes de un Comandante Supremo. La mayoría eran comandadas por Kig-Yar o Jiralhanae, que usualmente estaban menos obsesionados con la adquisición de gloria y reconocimiento de logros en la batalla. Códigos de Clasificación de Naves Los códigos de tres letras para las naves del Covenant eran transliteraciones de los códigos de clasificación "primario", "secundario" y "terciario" utilizados por la propia flota alienígena. Aunque estos eran algo análogos a los Símbolos de Clasificación de Casco utilizados por la Armada del UNSC, la Flota del Covenant tuvo una tradición diferente de diseño de naves y de denominación a la del UNSC, debido a las particularidades de su historia, lenguaje, papel en el imperio y misiones individuales. De gran consternación a la Inteligencia Naval fue que el imperio alienígena fuese capaz de evitar la estandarización rígida y la producción en masa, debido a los métodos de fabricación más avanzados habilitados por sus plantas de fabricación, tales como las Forjas de Ensamblaje. De hecho, cada nave del Covenant era construida a medida, ejemplo dentro de un Patrón de Diseño más amplio, a menudo ajustado por carpinteros individuales o a las demandas de los Maestros de Flota que así lo solicitaron. Halo Waypoint[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-have-s-moa : Canon Fodder: Have S'moa] Cada nave se clasificaba en función de su rol y habilidades en una flota. Un ejemplo de este código de tres letras serían las letras "ORS" en el Crucero Pesado Clase-ORS; cada letra en el código representaba un papel diferente, habilidad o diseño dentro de la embarcación particular. Las letras estaban clasificadas por la importancia de la función. Las letras conocidas utilizadas en el sistema de clasificación son A, C, D, O, P, R, S y V. De esas letras, sólo las siguientes representaciones son conocidas: *La O''' denota '''Ordenado, es decir, la nave estaba equipada con un aumento Forerunner (como lo pueden ser armas de núcleo). *La R''' representa '''Reverencia, es decir, la nave podía llevar a cabo misiones de reconocimiento y excavación de artefactos Forerunner. Las clases conocidas que caían dentro de la categoría para la misión primaria o secundaria y clases de tamaño eran lo suficientemente específicas como para poder reducirlo a cualquiera de los Cruceros Pesados Clase-ORS o Cruceros Acorazados Clase-RCS. *La S''' significa '''Salvación, lo que refería a cualquier nave armada con un Proyector de Energía que podía eliminar enemigos con su "fuego sagrado". Se desconoce si la repetición de una letra en una clasificación de clase, como era el caso del Crucero de Batalla Clase-CCS o el Carguero Clase-DDS, tenía algún significado. También es importante tener en cuenta que mientras que el personal de la Flota del Covenant se refería ocasionalmente a la clase de su nave por uno de sus códigos de tres letras, no había una clase específica a la que el código perteneciera. Por ejemplo, el Incorruptible era clasificado en ocasiones como un "Crucero Clase-Reverencia", aunque en realidad era un Crucero Pesado Clase-ORS. El término "Clase-Reverencia" en realidad se refería a múltiples naves que iban desde Cruceros a pequeñas naves exploradoras. Flotas Conocidas }}" style="background-color: }; width: } | width="50%" align="left" valign="top" | *Flota Combinada del Propósito Justificado *Flota de Defensa de Gran Caridad *Flota del Conocimiento Interno *Flota de la Redención Furiosa *Flota de la Retribución Furiosa *Flota de la Interdicción Gloriosa *Flota de la Santa Tregua *Flota de Justicia Particular *Flota de la Profunda Soledad | width="50%" align="left" valign="top" | *Flota de la Retribución *Flota de la Vigilancia Virtuosa *Flota de la Consagración Sagrada *Flota de la Compostura Tranquila *Flota de la Prudencia Valiente *Flota de la Veneración Bendita *Segunda Flota de Claridad Homogénea *Tercera Flota de Consecuencia Gloriosa *Flota de Verdad |} Naves Conocidas }}" style="background-color: }; width: } |width="50%" align="left" valign="top" | *Estaciones Espaciales **Gran Caridad. Ciudad santa y sede de gobierno del Covenant. Absorbida por el Flood y destruida por el Spartan John-117 en la Instalación 00. **Unyielding Hierophant. Destruida por el Equipo Azul durante la Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE, liderado por John-117. *Cargueros **Carguero Clase-DDS ***Lawgiver. Estado desconocido. Probablemente destruido. ***Ascendant Justice. Destruido durante la Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE. **Carguero de Asalto Clase-CAS ***Resplendent Fervor. Parcialmente destruido durante la Operación: MANTA CALIENTE. ***Seeker of Truth. Estado desconocido. ***Shadow of Intent. Desde el 1° de Junio de 2557 al 3 de Marzo de 2558, fue encargado de la protección de Sanghelios y otras Colonias Sangheili. Posteriormente, su estado es desconocido. ***Solemn Penance. Estado desconocido. ***Clarity of Faith. Se estrelló en una luna desconocida en Agosto de 2552. **Supercarguero Clase-CSO ***Long Night of Solace. Destruido por el Equipo Noble durante la Operación: UPPER CUT. ***Sublime Transcendence. Destruido por un Dispositivo Nuclear NOVA en Exultación Gozosa. *Cruceros **Crucero Pesado Clase-ORS ***Incorruptible. Destruido durante la Batalla de Onyx por los Centinelas del planeta. **Crucero de Batalla Clase-CCS ***Triumphant Declaration. Estado desconocido. ***Harbinger of Piety. Destruido por la Plataforma de Defensa Orbital Nassau durante la Batalla de la Tierra. ***Indulgence of Conviction. Infectado por el Flood durante el Gran Cisma, para posteriormente llegar a la Tierra y estrellarse en Voi. Fue completamente destruido por la Flota de la Retribución. ***Pious Inquisitor. Destruido durante la Escaramuza en el Pious Inquisitor. ***Purity of Spirit. Estado desconocido. ***Sacred Promise. Estado desconocido. Probablemente destruido. ***Truth and Reconciliation. Destruido en Alpha Halo por la Primer Teniente Melissa McKay durante la Batalla de la Instalación 04. ***CCS-U624. Estado desconocido. ***CCS-U321. Destruido durante la Batalla de Arcadia. **Crucero Ligero Clase-CRS ***Unrelenting. Destruido por John-117, Kelly-087 y Samuel-034 durante la Batalla de Chi Ceti. ***Rapid Conversion. Estado desconocido. **Clase Desconocida ***Infinite Sacrifice. Estado desconocido. ***Crucero No-Indentificado. Destruido en la Caída de Reach por Joshua-029 con un Arma Nuclear Táctica Fury. | width="50%" align="left" valign="top" | *Destructores **Destructor Pesado Clase-CPV ***Bloodied Spirit. Destruido al estrellarse en Onyx. ***Esteem. Estado desconocido. ***Reverence. Estado desconocido. ***Proclamation's Tithe. Estado desconocido. **Otra Clase ***Absolution. Destruido por los Centinelas de Onyx durante la batalla en el planeta. ***Far Sight Lost. Destruido por los Centinelas de Onyx durante la batalla en el planeta. ***Rapturous Arc. Infectado por el Flood durante el Gran Cisma. Destruido al estrellarse con otra nave para infectarla. ***Retribution's Thunder. Autodestruido por Kig-Yars en Los Escombros. *Fragatas **Fragata Clase-CAR ***Contrition. Estado desconocido. ***Penance. Estado desconocido. **Sin especificar clase ***Tenebrous. Destruido por el Incorruptible durante el Gran Cisma. ***Twilight Compunction. Estado desconocido. ***Revenant. Destruido por el Incorruptible durante la Batalla de Onyx. ***Unflinching Resolve. Destruido durante la Guerra Civil Sangheili. *Corbetas **Corbeta Pesada Clase-SDV ***Ardent Prayer. Destruido por el Equipo Noble durante la Operación: UPPER CUT. *Naves de Suministro **Infinite Succor. Infectado por el Flood y destruido al colisionar contra Soell. *Nave Auxiliar Clase-Hudal **Piety. Se supone en operación. *Clase desconocida **A Psalm Every Day. Estado desconocido. **Commitment and Patience. Estado desconocido. **Devotion Estado desconocido. **Infinite Spoils. Estado desconocido. **Minor Transgression. Destruido por Chur'R-Yar en Harvest. **Paragon. Estado desconocido. **Pitiless. Estado desconocido. **Serene Certainty. Estado desconocido. **Valorous Salvation. Estado desconocido. |} Personal Destacado *Almirante Imperial Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *Comandante Supremo Thel 'Vadam *Comandante Supremo Luro 'Taralumee *Maestro de Flota Voro Nar 'Mantakree *Maestro de Nave Rtas 'Vadum *Maestro de Nave Orna 'Fulsamee *Maestro de Nave Sangheili No-Identificado Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: La Caída de Reach'' **''Adjunto'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: El Flood'' *''Halo: Primer Ataque'' *''Halo 2'' *''Novela Gráfica de Halo'' **''The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contacto en Harvest'' *''Halo: El Protocolo Cole'' *''Halo Wars: Génesis'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' **''La Historia de Sadie'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' **''The Duel'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' **''The Mona Lisa'' **''The Return'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Remember Reach'' **''Deliver Hope'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Boot Camp'' **''Covenant'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' **''Terminales'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' (Sólo Prólogo) *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' ***''Terminales'' *''Hunt the Truth'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' *''Halo Online'' Fuentes en:Covenant Fleet Categoría:Covenant